Luces que se desvanecen
by Rain Symphony
Summary: Layton decide que es el momento. Debe quitarse por fin su sombrero y continuar. Pero el recuerdo de Claire amenaza en su mente como una luz imposible de apagar. One-shot. Spoilers de El futuro Perdido.


_Este one-shot se sitúa en la noche antes de que suceda lo que se ve en el epílogo de El Futuro Perdido (Layton abriendo la carta que recibió y mirando por la ventana). Intento seguir el canon rigurosamente, pero seguro que hay cositas que se me han pasado porque hace tiempo que jugué El Futuro Perdido. Abajo del todo hay una nota en la que cuento algunas cosas sin importancia, ¡así que nos vemos abajo!_

_**Disclaimer:** El Profesor Layton es una serie de juegos extremadamente genial que no me pertenece -aún*risa malvada*- así como sus personajes. Yo solo escribo fics como estos a las cuatro de la madrugada por mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro._

**Luces que se desvanecen**

El mundo de Hershel entró en implosión cuando le dijo adiós por última vez. Jamás había esperado tener la oportunidad de estar de pie en frente de ella después de lo que sucedió. Aquel pensamiento solo aparecía en ensoñaciones, o en madrugadas de insomnio. Hershel pasó muchos años concibiendo la idea de verla una vez más, pero eran esperanzas débiles y efímeras. Como mariposas. Y cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad, cuando el destello de su deseo distante se transformó en algo sólido, y la tuvo delante suya, no fue capaz de impedir que ella se marchara de nuevo. No pudo retenerla consigo.

Aquello no podía ser saludable. Layton estaba enamorado de una estrella fugaz. Lo sabía cada vez que veía aquel sombrero oscuro que sostenía todas las mañanas con manos trémulas, antes de ponérselo. No había ni un solo día en que no le temblaran los dedos al rozar lo más valioso que poseía, la pertenencia que más conexión guardaba con Claire. Era lo único duradero que permanecía en la oscuridad que había dejado ella tras su marcha. Seguía enamorado de lo que representaba. Seguía enamorado de la chica en su memoria, entregándole la chistera y sonriendo como si aquella felicidad fuera a durar para siempre.

A Hershel le hubiese gustado que Luke estuviese allí ese día. Él tenía un talento especial para hacerlo sonreír. Aún era inocente, y joven; y su alma era límpida. No había cometido tantos errores como Layton. No había visto esfumarse a tantas personas amadas.

Cerraba los ojos, y veía a Luke en el Molentary Express, saltando en los sillones, como si sus hombros de chico de trece años no sostuviesen carga alguna.

Sí, le echaba de menos.

Pero Luke no estaba allí con él. Y aquello debía de llevarlo a cabo solo.

Lo había intentado otras veces, mucho antes de haberse embarcado en la resolución de su caso más reciente en el Londres del futuro. Había apretado los puños, con manos ardientes y el corazón en llamas. Había sentido la energía recorriéndole por dentro, en forma de impotencia, tristeza y nostalgia, con un dolor más profundo del que podía contener. Había pasado horas muertas delante de aquel sombrero por la noche, repitiéndose a sí mismo: '_Mañana no lo llevarás encima'_. Había intentado dormir con un nudo en el estómago, prisionero de sus emociones. Y de su propia incapacidad para olvidar a Claire.

Ninguna de esas veces había podido salir de casa sin llevar el regalo de Claire. A veces se decía que lo hacía porque no quería traicionarla. Pero aquello no era del todo cierto. Layton no podía, quisiera o no, desprenderse de su recuerdo. Temía y deseaba olvidarla. Y sabía que era imposible.

Así que allí, delante de su espejo, con los ojos fijos en las palmas de sus manos, supo que era la vez definitiva. Había visto y perdido a Claire por segunda vez, y ella le había hecho darse cuenta de que ya no pertenecía a su mundo. Layton pensaba que si mantenía su sombrero -su última conexión- la mantendría a ella. Pero Claire se había ido mucho tiempo atrás. Y él debía aceptarlo.

Había contemplado a la chica que podía reconstruir los pedazos de su corazón delante de él y la había visto desaparecer con la facilidad de una sombra. Pero era la única forma en la que pudo haber comprendido que Claire no volvería a estar con él de la manera en que él quería.

Le daba miedo. Pero debía hacerlo.

Sostuvo el ala de la chistera con ambas manos. Aquella vez, quitárselo fue más difícil que cuando se lo retiraba para dormir. Sabía que después de aquello lo guardaría en algún sitio, con cariño; y no lo tomaría en un buen tiempo.

Lo desalojó de su cabeza. Tenía el pelo revuelto, y eso le hizo sonreír. Parecía más joven así, como aquel adolescente de Stansbury tan poco interesado en los puzles que una vez fue. Se palpó las mejillas. Estaban húmedas.

—Te amo.

Fue un susurro áspero y profundo, como sumergirse en aguas en tempestad. Quiso decirlo más alto, pero tenía la voz rota.

No la iba a olvidar. Jamás. Y no lo pretendía. La vería en cada calle de Londres, en cada rostro dulce, en cada tarde apacible en una cafetería. Pero quizás, y solo quizás, ya no le temblarían las manos; y ya no tendría que bajarse el ala de un sombrero para ocultar la luz sombría de sus ojos al recordar su ausencia.

Porque ya no quería a Claire dentro de un sombrero. La quería libre, vagando allá por donde quisiese, velando por las personas que ella amaba y dándole luz a las noches frías. Brillante, flotando, observando todo desde el cielo.

Seguiría estando enamorado de ella. No sería capaz de evitarlo ni aunque lo intentara. La amaría como la chica hermosa que era por dentro y por fuera, pero sabría que no podría tenerla con él. La amaría de la manera en la que admiraba a la Luna.

Depositó el sombrero sobre una caja en el suelo, pensando en que tendría que buscar un lugar adecuado para algo tan importante. Pero no esa noche. Ni la mañana siguiente.

Porque cuando se despertara, no tendería su brazo para tomar aquella chistera. Se serviría una taza de té y leería el correo. No tendría la tentación de estrechar el sombrero entre sus manos. Debía pasar página.

Layton bostezó. Tal vez era hora de ponerse el pijama, a juzgar por la oscuridad que bañaba su habitación a través de la ventana. Había un poco de niebla a lo lejos, y a veces le daba escalofríos. Le recordaba al Londres del futuro que tanto desearía ser capaz de borrar de su memoria. Pero era una de esas noches en las que se podían distinguir luces a través de la polución.

Las observó hasta que la capa de bruma las alcanzó e hizo que se desvanecieran todas ante sus ojos.

Sonrió y se tumbó sobre la cama.

Sabía que aunque no las viese, las luces seguían allí, lejos de él.

Igual que Claire.

_Fin_

**NOTA**

_Escribí esta cosa porque, cuando vi el epílogo del juego, me quedé muy sorprendida de ver a Hershel sin sombrero. Quiero decir, ya se le ve sin sombrero en el final antes de los créditos, en esa escena terriblemente horrible que nos parte el corazón a todos por lo triste que es, pero en el epílogo está la chistera a un lado, sobre una caja. Y me pareció curioso. Y se me ocurrió esto (?)_

_A ver, este fic es enrevesado y exagerado. Creo. Porque cuando lo escribí las emociones me salían solas y me motivé y tal. Puede parecer muy tonto eso de que el sombrero represente TANTO a Claire, pero no sé por qué, en ese momento me lo imaginé así. Si no tuviese tanto valor sentimental, ¿por qué Layton llevaría ese sombrero sin quitárselo ni un segundo durante taaanto tiempo? (Lo de ni un segundo es un decir, que se lo quitaría para ducharse y eso. Espero)_

_Por eso me pareció un paso importante el hecho de que ya no tuviese su sombrero puesto, y quise hacer un one-shot contando cómo pudo haber sido ese momento para él. Y de ahí nació esta cosa._

_Este one-shot fue escrito a las cuatro de la madrugada del verano de 2014. Acababa de finalizar La Máscara de los Prodigios, necesitaba escribir algo de sus personajes/historia y en vez de eso acabé volviendo a El futuro perdido. Ese juego que tantas veces me quita el sueño pensando en Layton, en Luke y en si se dignarán a hacer una continuación desde allí (por mucho que me gusten las precuelas)._

_Por eso mismo, la calidad literaria no es la mejor. Pero ya que lo subo, está expuesto a críticas, así que mientras no me insultéis o me tiréis norias que me persigan, está bien (?)._

_Y eso es todo, creo._

_Muchísimas gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a este fic :3_


End file.
